


VD stream of thought

by Sugarplum3345 (orphan_account)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, no actual personal plot other than episode, spoilers for season 1 episodes 12-14, stream of thought, you'll understand soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sugarplum3345
Summary: This is what I wrote down when I was pretending to work but I was watching Vampire Diaries, so I wrote down my stream of thought. It's pretty clear if you know what I am talking about.





	1. Chapter 1

What else do you know about her, the girl just the name, isabel.  
You got the hair right. Why are you bringing me dad's journal. Because you were looking for it. Barely spell his own name. The sequel. I could help you. You help me. I don’t know. No no they can’t come, only katherine. Oooohhhh the 50s dance is coming up. Thats you problem damon, you apply your crap to everyone else. Ewwww, elenas haairrrrrr ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. It looks sooo weird. Omg a vampire is gonna get her, why is her socks AND shoes white??? UGHHH. We don’t know. Damon. He was invited IN. Omg. what does elena have to do. We will see who shows up. I hate her headband. UGHHH. 50s dance, whoop whoop. Oooh alaric! MoooooooDdddddDdYyyy. Jenna looks soooo nice!! Wtf is wrong with bonnie's hair??!!! Why is alaric so touchy feely??? Damon killed his wife..mannn. I like the outfits and DAMON! WHOOO!! Awwww, oh nooooooooooooooooooooooo! How could she do omg the guy in the hood. Disco ball. Stefan didn’t even dress up. I can see the bobby pin ELENA. Ooh look, jeremy! Omg, anna. I like anna, even though she is a little creepy. I love Caroline’s hair!oh nooo, Matt’s feelings. Stupid carolines. Hence the chaperoning. Travel a bit. Nosy little history teacher. Alaric is a vampire right?? Eye stocking the bartender. Caroline looks like she was from The Help. omg...does that mean Bonnie is the Help???!!! No, he is working. Ooh caroline just got burnnneeeddd. He loaned it to mr saltzman. O.m.g. om.g….ANNA IS A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!there is about 4 vampires at this stupid dance. Ugh, they keep making out. What is with these creepy hallways. Omg. she knows stuff. She is trying to get katherine and stuff out. Omg. what is happening. He is gunna die i bet. I love the ascots. Like, seriously. Could he be any more obvious?? REALLY is stefan really going to leave him by himself. Oh no, a death threat! Ugh her stupid pink belt, could she have picked an UGLier outfit or what??ooh. Table flips. DRAMA! Oh, wow. She stabbed him with a pencil, that is actually very smart. He should have been protecting himself. Oh man, stabbing. She looks grossed out. That’s pretty gross man.why isn’t that guy dead yet?? He has been stabbed like 12 million times. Omg, alaric is coming. Did he see them kill him?? It was really just stefan though… i don’t think that was good for their relationship. Wow, much veins. Alaric saw. Omg, alaric is not a vampire. Wait no he knows damon is a vampire. Grimrawr?? Omg, a hunger games reference. Open up that tomb. 26 dead vampires JJJJJJEEEEEZZZZZ. Why are you trying to get rid of damon. She should think. Poor matt. I love matt. What is wrong with Caroline. Ooh buuuurrrnnnn. How can these people act so normal?? After all of this death. What movie are they going to see? Take time to heal. Just be yourselves. ISABELLE? HOLY CRAP!!!!!! THAT COULD-OMG THEY ARE KISSING!!! Be elena’s mom. They are just so cute together. *stands in the middle of the night in the middle of the road with no traffic.* don’t be ,mean to damon. That reminds me, damon look really hot with his. Never mind. He just looks VERY NICE. omg, stalker anna. 8:28am. What the? Noah is dead. Ben likes to stepped on. Omg, he is the guy omg THEY *ANNAANDBENAREKISSING!!!!!!!* that bonnie likes. I liked the end song. Ooh next episode VAMANOS!!


	2. Children of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing.

Vampire diaries: Children of the damned notes. S.1 e.13

1843\. Dead body. Road. oh no. Elena. Nope nope, it’s katherine. I really like her hair. Awww damon looks so cute and scared. Ewww. kissing with blood. She. is. Disgusting. Ew. ugh. Just eww. Omg, stefan and elena slept together AGAIN. Haha, damon walked in. find the journal, elena gilbert. Grimoire. Witch's cookbook. Document their work.pascal. Kink. annnddd their making out, again. Wait nope, having sex. He reminds me of Benedict Cumberbatch but without the accent, Damon does. I love Elena’s hair, nope nope, Katherine. Vervain water. OMG ANNA. jeremy gilbert. Burned by sunlight. Why didn’t you tell me anna was a bad/nice/good/bad/nice vampire with weird wavy hair?? They want to hunt for fresh blood. Gross. Anna was the daughter of pearl. How long has alaric been a vampire? Staying focused on Bonnie. It’s twisted but kind of sad. It’s been 145 years. a lot of people will die. Jonathan Gilbert looks suspiciously like ALARIC. O.m.g. Mr.gilbert and mr.lockwood. Omg, that was Stefan. Oh no, it’s anna. Watch out alaric! Why does the school let people stay there SO late every day?? It doesn’t make any sense! Oh WOW, the ‘someone their?’ line. Wow...sneaky stake gun. Omg, he almost shot Stefan. Why was stefan there?? Awww stefan’s being nice. WHO ARE YOU? Van helsing. Parapsychologist. Gilbert journal. Oh mannn Anna. gilbert was the brains. Aw, ben was rejected. Pearl. Damon looks SOOOO goooooooddd. Stefan looks good to. WHAT A GENE POOL!!! I love Jenna. Dead without blinking. Stefan is...nice. But…I like Damon!! Is it real. This renewed sense of brotherhood. Mr.Salvatore. Katherine’s super hearing. Indirect death threat. Hot trumps weird. He’s ridiculously hot. He’s an ass. Well first mistake, metallica karaoke. Oh no, cumpulsing Jermey. I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick. How can you be so calm? I would sooner die. OMG, her name is Annabelle. Giuseppe Salvatore. And a full grave it will be. Omg, bonding moment about DANGEROUS WOMEN! No.no.of course not. Stefan...these creatures are of the darkest parts of hell, they are deadly, they must be destroyed. Ding ding! Gravedigging! Ughhh Elena’s so annoying...but pretty...and has nice hair. Because i’m spoiled and selfish. She is horrible. But… oh no, she’s dying. Your sympathy for their plight. I like to use others to do my dirty work. Logan Fell. i was wrong. Honoria. How has the paper survived that long. Bonnie goes into for the kiss. All right. Running to the restroom. Omg, he kidnapped her. Not many girls can say they have done this. WHat? GRAVE DIGGING IN YOUR BOYFRIEND’S DAD’S GRAVE ELENA???????????????????????? This just went a little bit Sherlock. WOOOP WOOOP!! They found they grimoire. Oh nooo. Damon’s feelings are hurt! : (. Damon made Elena feel bad. Elena’s going to turn! Orrrrr notttt……………………………….. Yep, nope. She isn’t gonna be turned. Poor Damon,   
:(. Katherine got arrested. But damon put his faith in me and I destroyed that. This is my fault. I hope she get’s turned. Pearl look’s so nice!! I beg you. Oh my god. They killed PEARL!!! Nope, nope, they didn’t. She was just shot with a wooden bullet.


	3. Fooled me once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

The Vampire diaries: Fooled me once notes. S.1.e.14

Scary recap. A very weird stupid elena, once again trying to escape. Anna. who are you? What do you want? Omg, it’s Bonnie in a bathtub. That wasn’t really a recap, that was more of a creepy creepy preposition. All i can remember is hating you. Apology accepted. I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena dies. That is soo cold. He had us all fooled. They need a witch to break the spell and help the vampires out. You shouldn’t be so desperate. I’m Anna. your brother may have mentioned me. 10 kegs. Who is duke? His real name is bob or something. Even quiet loner little brothers. No thanks. It’s a you kissed me and I don’t want you to be weirded out. I don’t want to make assumptions about what we are doing here. Escape clause. Damon at grandma’s house. What’d i do. Spirits talk and so does my daughter. I am not bonnie, you don’t want to mess with me. My mother’s in there. When she got caught. I’m sorry. Leverage. She’s fine for now. I can get it. In the very public town square in 30 minutes. Compulsion won’t work, just use violence. Tell me how long have you been a witch. Hey can i have a sip. Lock it. Bonnie should have just left without elena. Hey, you know what??? They should have made Kristin Kreuk be Elena. - a witch & \- a spell book. Stefan! Get outside! When the sun goes down, get out of this town, if I ever see you again, I will kill you. Stefan saved elena and bonnie finally, it’s only been about 5 minutes since the episode started.


End file.
